A SIMICS simulator is a system simulator with high performance, which can simulate a single-processor system and a multi-processor system. When simulating a multi-processor system, the SIMICS simulator performs scheduling in a single-processor scheduling manner, that is, one processor is scheduled at a time to execute a corresponding instruction, so as to implement serial simulation of multiple processors.
However, because only one processor is scheduled at a time, parallel simulation of multiple processors cannot be implemented, causing reduction of the simulation efficiency. Meanwhile, in the prior art, debugging during parallel simulation of multiple processors cannot be implemented.